


The Lost Princess

by Lexilindale35



Category: Tangled (2010), The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/M, Rupunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilindale35/pseuds/Lexilindale35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tangled AU in which Clarke is the lost Princess and Bellamy is the thief who brings her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I watched tangled last night and I couldn't stop this from happening. Flynn Rider is my favorite disney Prince and he reminds me so much of Bellamy it was love at first words. So here is part one. There's four more to follow 
> 
> as always I love comments and suggestions  
> thanks for reading =)

I've lived my entire life in this tower. My long blonde hair tied up in a braid. Mother told me there were people that wanted me. They would take away my power, my hair if they could get their hands on me. So I stayed trapped in this ivory tower. I spent my days wondering what the world outside was like. I spent my nights dreaming about the forest that sat just outside my window.

It was ironic how every year on my birthday the lanterns lit up the sky. They were beautiful, the dark sky their canvas. I watched them yearning even more to find a way out into the fresh air. It looked so beautiful, so peaceful. 

The lanterns were sent out in hopes that the missing princess would someday find her way home. It had been so long I wasn’t sure if they believed she’d find her way home. Then again if I were a princess I never would’ve left. I didn’t know the whole story, but I felt bad for the king and queen. They didn’t have any other children. They were still hoping out for their only daughter’s safe return.

My mother told me I was too naive to make it out there. She said there was danger everywhere. That's why she took the key with her whenever she left. She could see me growing curious, she knew one day I wouldn't obey her rules.

So she locked the door and never looked back.

My bedroom walls were painted from top to bottom. I had to pass the time somehow. I started when I was young, painting the grass first. It was a dream room really, I even put the lanterns into my skyline. But once the painting was finished I had to find a new hobby. They were few and far between in this tower.

I tried to reason with mother once. I asked her to go outside for an hour. I didn't have to see or talk to anyone. All I wanted was to feel the sun and taste the fresh air. But she refused, she said even an hour outside these walls was dangerous for a girl like me. Too many people knew of my powers, they'd be waiting for a moment like that.

I never brought it up again. Although I still yearned to walk on the grass. I stayed in my room year after year watching the lanterns light up the sky. I was turning eighteen tomorrow. Eighteen years was a long time for someone to be held prisoner. 

Today began like all the others. Mother told me her errand list. I asked her for a birthday present. She told me she'd be back in three days time. I was all alone, except I wasn't lonely. I was used to the solitude. I was used to occupying myself. 

Sometimes I tried my hand at writing. Of course I was a much better artist than a writer. But the challenge always made the time past quickly. That was the goal, to occupy myself with challenges and riddles that would make the sun fall back to the horizon. 

Now that I was getting older that task was getting harder.

I sighed as the bushes beneath the window rustled. Someone yelled out so I let down my hair. I winced as they climbed, my skull more than used to the weight. Mother wasn't supposed to be back so soon. Still I didn't think too hard about it, until it was too late.

Once they were standing on the windowsill I froze. It wasn't my mother, it was a stranger. He had brown curly hair, he looked like he had been kissed by the sun. His big arms were dark, they matched the brown hazel of his eyes. He wore a green vest over his loose white shirt. He looked haunted, like he was running away from something. I would’ve been scared, if I wasn’t so curious. 

I grabbed the closet object to me before either one of us could speak. I gasped as I flung the pan forward and knocked him out cold. He fell onto the floor with a groan and a thud. My hand flew to my mouth when I realized what had been done.

"Oh," I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The frying pan was still in my grip, my mouth slightly open with alarm. Today had started out like every other day. But now it seemed like it would end more interesting than the rest.

There was a brown satchel around his arm. I grabbed it hoping it would be useful to bargain with. If he wanted to hurt me maybe something inside the bag would be worth more than my hair. Or even my life. I swallowed my fears and put on a brave face.

Although it was ironic how the first stranger I ever met was hit with a frying pan. I had to laugh at my life. It was the strangest one in this kingdom, it had to be.

He groaned loudly as he came to. His hand flew to his head. He winced when he pressed against the fresh wound he had waiting to greet him. He laid on his back, he was disoriented. He blinked slowly a few times and then his brown eyes slowly coming to land on me.

"Who are you?" We asked the question at the same time. 

His deep voice sent a shiver down my spine. I had never heard a man speak before, let alone one with a voice as deep and soothing as his. I felt my jaw drop slightly as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"This is my room, I get to ask you first," I put my hands on my hips, "who are you?”

The stranger coughed and then stood up, "Bellamy Blake," he gave me a smirk as he offered me his hand. He looked surprised when I wasn't taken by his charm, "pleased to meet you.”

I shook my head, "why are you here? Are you going to hurt me?”

His laugh was as soothing and musical as his voice, "no. I just needed to hide. I uh," he looked around, concerned for that bag I had hidden, "where's my satchel?”

This time I smiled, "I hid it for safe keeping. Now tell me what you're doing here.”

Bellamy side and ran his fingers through his hair, "I needed to hide from the thieves following me. I knew no one would climb up here. If you'd so kindly give me my satchel I will leave.”

I bit my lip wondering what to do. I had looked inside the satchel while he was out. There was a crown inside. One that looked really important. If he had the crown that meant he must be important right? Which meant he might be able to take me to see the lanterns. I could finally see them in person, I could watch them light up the sky and feel as if I belonged somewhere other than this lonely tower.

"No," I spoke before I realized what I was saying.

Bellamy looked confused, "no you don't want me to leave? Or no I can't have my satchel?”

I smiled brightly at him, "both. I will give you your precious satchel if you help me. I saw the crown," he looked surprised at my words, "so you're on your way to the palace.”

He shrugged, "more or less."

"Good. I want you to take me. I want to see the lanterns myself. Tomorrow is my birthday and that's all I want. I've spent eighteen years in this tower. Help me spend one day in the woods. You look like you're more than capable of getting there and back without getting hurt,” I swallowed my pride, “please?”

Bellamy looked slightly worried. His eyes wandered around my room more than once. He was searching for the satchel I could tell. Slowly he let out a breath, "it's dangerous out there. Especially for a girl like you."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "a girl like me? What does that mean? Weak? Little?”

He scratched the back of his head and the smile that appeared was real. His cheeks flushed red, “pretty."

"Oh," I stopped short of angry when he said that. I shook my head, smiling as I took his compliment. I let out a slow breath, "I uh. I can handle myself just fine Mr. Blake. Do we have a deal?”

"Bellamy," he shook his head, "it's Bellamy.”

"Alright fine then, Bellamy. Do we have a deal?”

He sighed once more, "won't someone be looking for you? I mean usually the prisoner isn't all alone.”

"My mother is gone for three days. She won’t realize I’m gone. I'll deal with her after I've gotten to the palace.”

He looked around my tiny prison, “fine. We have a deal. But first tell me your name.”

I stood up straighter, "Clarke," I didn't offer him my hand. We were past politeness. We past that once I hit him with a frying pan. But what was a girl to do when a strange man crawls through their window? 

He nodded his head slowly, "nice to me meet you Clarke. Let's get going. We need to use all the daylight we can.”

He walked towards the window, “wait!"

He jumped as my words screeched out. My eyes were wide as I looked down at the grass below. I was so close to freedom. The terror filled me up as much as the excitement did. The butterflies in my stomach were huge.

"What about the people chasing you?”

Bellamy laughed, "they're long gone by now I'm sure. Don't worry we're going the opposite direction," he offered me his hand, "I'll keep you safe princess. Don't worry.”

I rolled my eyes, "as you can so obviously see I'm not a princess.”

He shrugged, "maybe not. But that doesn't mean you'll never become one.”

I threw my hair out the window as Bellamy started down the stones. Slowly I threw one leg over the windowsill and sat facing the world I always looked at. I took in a deep breath, my heart pounding as I prepared to jump. I shook my head, this was all too real now. I was finally getting ready to go on a real adventure.

I jumped before I could think too hard about it. I landed on my feet, the grass tickling my toes. Bellamy jumped down beside me, my eyes filled with wonder as I stood in front of the trees. They were so beautiful up close. The colors were brighter, the smell was sweeter.

Nothing in the books I read had prepared me for this.

"Wow," I looked around in wonder, "it's so beautiful.”

"Yeah, princess. It's just gorgeous. Now let's get moving or we won't make it there by tomorrow. Come on, tower girl. Get to stretching those legs.”

He didn't offer me his hand this time. Instead he walked in front of me. Which gave me plenty of time to marvel at both the beauty of this world and the world that belonged to him. He carried himself straight and set. He walked with a purpose, his shoulders never wavered.

He was handsome. I had never seen someone as handsome as this man. Maybe I was too sheltered, or maybe it was because I was finally outside. Either way I knew this adventure would be one that held me over for a lifetime.


	2. Part Two

We walked for as long as we could before we set up camp. It was dark and spooky within the trees, I jumped at every nose that sounded. Bellamy laughed at my childlike behavior. He thought it was cute apparently, that I was terrified of everything around me. He didn't find it cute when I threatened to throw his satchel into the winding river.

We didn’t talk a lot about him, he asked me about what I liked to do. Since I had been trapped in a tower I had a long list of hobbies that kept me occupied. Bellamy didn’t seem to mind listening to me talk about painting the sky or the ground. He even seemed interested when I told him about how important the lanterns were to me. He nodded his head every once and a while. It was nice to have someone real to talk to. It was a change of pace from what I was used to.

After hours of navigating the forest together he decided we should stop. The sun had set, the stars weren’t as bright as they normally were here underneath the trees. We couldn’t see very far in front of us. It was creepy out here, I wondered how he survived alone for all this time. I wouldn’t have made it past the tower if I had to do this on my own. I knew if I asked him he probably wouldn’t answer.

Bellamy started a fire to keep us warm and give us light. I sat down beside it, facing him. Shadows danced across his face as he looked into the light. I let out a slow breath, “so you’ve been on your own for a long time?”

He nodded, “yeah. It’s not as bad as you’d think. It’s nice and peaceful here in the trees. You’re just scared because you’ve never left that room of yours. There’s no danger out here, not in the dark.”

I shivered as I looked around, “everything I’ve ever read says otherwise, Bellamy. I mean the darkness is the perfect time to attack.”

He shrugged, “true. But I’m still alive, so you can trust me,” he flashed me a small smile. I couldn’t help but wonder what was going through his head, “I won’t attack you. Don’t worry I have no plans on killing you here in the woods, princess.”

I rolled my eyes. I already hated the nickname. I blew out a breath, watching it curl up in the air around my mouth. It was cold at night, I didn’t realize how cold it was compared to my nice warm bed. Maybe my mother had been right, maybe I wasn’t supposed to venture out here into the real world. It was safe inside my tower, it was secure.

Then again if you weren’t ever scared you weren’t really living. I had read that in a book somewhere. The same book said that most risks were scary but in the end they were more than worth it. Right now I was hoping that book was right. I rubbed my hands together, trying to keep the terror from showing on my face. I was so close to the palace, I was so close to the lanterns my excitement started to build up again.

"So what's your dream? I mean you know mine. You're taking me to it," I held onto my cloak as the trees rustled. Thank god for warm fabric such as this.

He seemed like a mystery. Like he wasn't big on sharing. The fire danced in his eyes as he brought them up and looked at me, "I don't have a dream. I live from day to day hoping to see the next.”

I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what that meant. He sighed, shaking his head as I yawned in time with the Owls call, "everyone has a dream," I whispered still looking at him. The fire made this seem more intimate that it really was, "you just have to figure out what it is.”

"You should get some sleep," he whispered as I yawned once more, "we'll be moving early. I hope you're ready."

I nodded and laid down on the leaves he had collected for me. Even though he seemed tough, he was pretty sweet with me. I wondered what would happen while we slept. He could grab the satchel as soon as I was asleep and leave. I knew he was a thief, I could see it in the way he held himself.

Still something told me he wouldn't leave. He seemed taken with my story, the little pieces I had shared on our walk to this spot. He seemed to understand my need to find the world, to see the lanterns and finally feel the freedom of the wind. He didn't question my mother or anything else. He just listened to me as I spoke.

If I ever had a friend I would want them to be like this Bellamy. Thoughtful and caring, a good listener. Although he never offered me parts of his story. He kept his mouth tightly closed whenever I asked about his past, his life. He let it slip early on that he had a sister. That was all I knew. A sister who needed fed.

I closed my eyes, exhaustion filled my bones. I prayed that he wouldn't leave me stranded in the middle of these woods. I rolled over and opened my eyes. His were closed, his hands laid across his chest. His chest went up and down slowly like he was already asleep. Maybe he was good at pretending.

Or maybe he was really going to help me find my dream.

 

——

 

At first I didn't know where I was. There was something hard beneath me, my neck hurt. The air was different, the sun was warm. I sat up with a start, realizing all at once I was still in the woods. I put a hand over my chest trying to slow down my heart. No need to panic, this was where I had fallen asleep.

Except the person who fell asleep beside me was gone. As was the satchel I had been holding.

My heart fell when I realized I read him wrong. My mother had been right. I was naive to believe this stranger would help me. He was gone and now I was stranded in the middle of the woods all alone on my eighteenth birthday. Tears filled my eyes, I had no idea what to do.

I heard the footsteps before I saw the person attached to them. I felt my world fall back together when Bellamy came through the trees. He didn't offer me the same smile I offered to him. But I felt a hell of a lot better once he was in my sights.

"Cheer up princess," he really seemed to like that nickname, "I didn't abandon you yet.”

I bit my lip, "I never said you did.”

He laughed, "no but it's written all over your face. Here," he handed me a cup full of cold water, "happy birthday.”

I felt myself blush as my fingers brushed his while taking the cup. No one but my mother ever wished me a happy birthday. This was a first, I felt like for the first time it really was a happy birthday. I let out a slow breath, wondering why I felt so different than I did yesterday. I closed my eyes, trying to get my bearings once more. I took in a deep breath, then drank half my water.

"So we should get moving if you want to see the lanterns," he stopped, his head whipped up as we both heard the yelling, “shit."

I just finished my water as he threw his cup down, "what is it?”

He winced as I stood up and grabbed the satchel he had set down by his feet, "the palace guards. We have to go.”

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the trees just as they appeared at our campsite. I gasped as we ran faster than I ever have before, Bellamy's hand holding tightly to mine. If we were running for our lives I might have taken a moment to let the spark beneath my skin ignite. 

"Why are we running?" As I asked with what little breath I had left.

He shook his head, "you don't want to know.”

I laughed, "you weren't headed to the palace. You stole that crown.”

"Maybe I did," he whispered as he pulled me into the cave that came into view. He held his hand over my mouth, "but that means I know a way in and out without getting caught.”

I saw the paper hanging on the opening of the cave. It was a wanted sign, Bellamy's face and name appeared. I swallowed my fears and sighed, listening to the boots pass us, "you're wanted for more than that crown.”

He shrugged, "I have to feed my sister somehow. I never asked for a life of crime. Just like you never asked to be held prison in a tower.”

I glared at him, "I'm not judging. I'm just trying to understand you. I mean, you didn't have to offer to help me. And yet here you are.”

For the first time since we met he offered me a real smile, "I'm just such a good guy," I rolled my eyes at his words, "plus I have a feeling I'll get one hell of a reward for bringing this back.”

I wasn't sure if he meant the crown or me. Of course he meant the crown. I wasn't needed in the palace. Before we could continue our talk j screamed. Cold water hit my toes, the cave went dark.

"Bellamy what's happening?”

"Shit," he slammed his hand on the rocks. He cursed once more and I saw the blood drip off his skin, "they blocked is in. It's all dark down there. We're trapped.”

He dove under the water, I felt the panic rise in my chest. He came back to the surface and shook out his curls, "dammit. I'm sorry, Clarke. I'm so sorry.”

"It's my fault," I swallowed my tears as the water kept getting higher, "I got us into this. I should be apologizing.”

I heard Bellamy sigh, "my mom died when I was ten. I raised my sister from age five up. The only way I could feed either of us was by stealing," he was so close to me, "I took that crown so I could finally keep her safe.”

"Bellamy," I didn't know what to say. I guess when you're about to die you will let someone finally see you. It had been one day and yet that didn't seem to matter to either of us.

I laughed, "I have magical hair that heals when I sing," my eyes went wide, "oh my god it glows. Bellamy.”

I took in a deep breath and started to sing just as the water reached the top. We both went under as the water lit up with my blonde glow. We both saw the rocks before he had a chance to freak out. Bellamy swam over and dug us out before we lost the air we were holding.

I pulled myself up onto the bank of the river and coughed water out of my lungs. Bellamy appeared beside me, coughing up words as well as water.

"What the hell was that?" Once he had composed himself he started questioning me, "how did you do that?”

I winced, "I've always been able to do that. Ever since I was a baby. That's why my mother locked me away. She said people will come and try to destroy me. Once it's cut off, it dies.”

I pulled back the braid and showed him the tiny little brown hair hanging on the back of my head. Someone had tried to cut my powers and take them for themselves. Again that's why my mother never let me outside. She wanted to protect me, to keep me safe.

Bellamy looked more than surprised as he shook his head, "wow. I uh. Just a little freaked out here.”

I blushed even deeper as he kept staring at me like the freak I was, “does that mean you won’t help me anymore?”

His face fell as he shook his head quickly, “no. I want to help you,” he blushed this time for a reason I didn’t understand, “I like you Clarke. You’re curious and kind to everyone, even a thief like me. I just. I’ve never met someone who’s hair actually glows.”

I smiled feeling relief flood through me as my blue eyes landed on his, "it's okay I'm used to it. Come on, we're almost there!”

This time I took Bellamy's big hand in mine. I pulled him out of his trance and started back towards the palace that was finally within my view. It didn’t matter that he was a thief or that I had magical powers people would kill to get their hands on. We had made each other a promise, one that I knew we were both going to keep. I might have surprised him, but that didn't mean we wouldn't finish our journey.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story it's so much fun!!! thanks for reading =)

The town was awake and ready to celebrate. The lanterns were for a sad purpose, but that didn't mean they wouldn't remember the birth of the missing princess as well. Which meant that it was like a full of birthday party once we stepped inside the gates.

Bellamy kept his fingers laced through mine as we walked the cobblestone streets. I had never seen or imagined a place as beautiful as this one. Even the regular houses were as beautiful as the palace that sat high on the hill.

"Wow," Bellamy was the one in awe now. I guess he hadn't caught this beauty his first time through. I squeezed his hand, grateful he was there beside me.

I couldn’t stop staring either, it was so beautiful here. I marveled at every person I saw, dressed up or down. There were gowns on the girls and suits on the men. Everyone looked like they were royalty. There were more people standing in front of me than I had ever met in my entire life. My heart was pounding as Bellamy pulled me along the road.

I stopped when I saw the huge mural on the side of the hill that led to the palace. It was a mosaic the king and queen holding their newborn daughter. My eyes went wide at the picture, I had never seen either of them before. She had my bright blue eyes, as did the king. The baby looked happy, smiling with her blonde hair hanging on her shoulders as she laid in her mother’s arms. She was adorable.

Who could take away a child that happy, that loved?

Someone grabbed my arm. I looked down to see a little girl giggling as she pulled me out into the middle of the town. The music started and everyone joined us as we began to dance. I laughed loudly as the men passed me around. My feet knew what to do with the rhythm before I could even think about dancing. I grabbed Bellamy’s hand when I past, even though he shook his head no.

I smiled as he danced with me, then he was pulled away by someone else. Another townsman held me as we spun around, the music getting louder. I was getting further away from Bellamy as the dance went on, which I hated. I saw his face, he kept staring at me, waiting to get me back. We both smiled as our partners spun us out together, the music ending right when I landed in Bellamy’s arms.

My breathing was hard, my chest rising and falling as I regained my composure. Bellamy smiled as he looked at me, his cheek flushed from dancing as hard and fast as we had. He laughed as he let go of my hands and then everyone around us clapped. Whatever had passed between us was over before I could figure out exactly what it was.

“Come on princess,” he gave me that smirk once more, “I know where the best seats in the house are.”

I didn’t protest as he pulled me towards the docks. He pulled the rope off a boat and then helped me in. I sat down on the bench as he started to row. I looked at the blue water, running my hand over the top of it. It wasn’t as cold as the water we had been in this morning. It was warm and blue, it was beautiful and sparkling. The reflection of the palace was beautiful on the surface of the water.

“Wow, this is even more beautiful than the forest,” I whispered as Bellamy used his muscles to row us far away from the shore. I saw him look around every once and a while, as if he was afraid someone would see him.

After a few minutes he stopped rowing and we sat in the middle of the water. The sun was still in the sky, I knew we had a few hours until the night would fall. The lanterns weren’t lit until the stars were out.

“How did a pretty thing like you get locked in a tower? I mean, my mother would never lock anyone away.”

I shrugged, “she always tries to protect me. She’s right, people would want my hair if they knew what it could do. It heals cuts and scraps, it can keep someone young. It’s safer if I’m away from people. That way no one can try to cut it off.”

He nodded, “that makes sense. I guess.”

I pulled at the satchel that was around my neck. I looked down at my hands and then I knew what I had to do, “here. I should’ve given this back when you came to my tower. I just. I thought you were important. I thought you could finally help me escape that prison.”

Bellamy smiled as I handed him the leather bag. The crown was inside, unhurt and waiting for him to do whatever he wanted to do with it, “thank you, Clarke. I didn’t need you to blackmail me though. I would’ve brought you here on my own.”

I raised an eyebrow at him, “would you really huh? Even if there was a chance you’d get caught and sent to the gallows for thievery?”

He laughed, “okay maybe you’re right. But I could’ve gotten rid of the crown. Then I would’ve brought you here to see the lanterns. I’m not such a terrible guy, I only steal to keep my sister alive.”

“I understand,” I looked away from him, “it must be nice to have someone like that in your life. I don’t have anyone to look out for me. Well anyone but my mother.”

There were tears in my eyes, “it doesn’t sound like she’s looking out for you. She locked you in a tower away from the world. That’s more torture than protection.”

I shook my head and changed the subject, “so what are you going to do with that thing anyways?”

He shrugged, “I was going to pawn it off and get the cash. Then my sister and I were going to high tail it out of here before they realized it was gone. Now that plan is out the window, that was a time sensitive one.”

He pulled the crown out, the gold sparkling in the dimming light, “can I try it?”

I grabbed the crown as he offered it to me. I slipped it onto my head, Bellamy’s went wide as I set the band around my head. I laughed, feeling foolish with this heavy piece of jewelry on top of my head, “what? I look ridiculous right?”

He shook his head slowly, “no. You look like the princess.”

I took it off, handing it back to him before I could let his comments get to my head. He put it back in the satchel and then rowed us a little further out. Once we were settled again, he sighed loudly.

Bellamy winced as he ran his injured hand down the wooden oar. I reached forward and grabbed his big fingers. I leaned forward and wrapped a piece of my hair around the cut. I closed my eyes and started to sing. I knew he was staring, my voice wasn’t that great. But then again my hair was glowing and I could feel his skin stitch itself back together.

I opened my eyes, he wasn’t staring at his hand. He was staring at me. His brown eyes were soft and full of something I didn’t have a word for. I swallowed the lump in my throat, realizing I was still holding his fingers in mine. I released him, the spell we were under broken as he looked at his hand. It was perfectly fine, not a scratch on it. It was like the cave had never happened.

“It’s gone,” his voice was soft as the boat swayed with the water, “you made it disappear.”

I laughed, “I told you I’m a freak. That’s why I’ve stayed locked away.”

Bellamy leaned forward, his hand reaching out for me. The sun was starting to set now, our conversation had seemed to move time forward. He smiled as he pushed a stray piece of hair away from my face, “I don’t think you’re a freak, Clarke.”

He was going to kiss me. I could feel it with every piece of my body. His face was so close to mine, his hand was pressed against my cheek. He was leaning forward just as I was leaning towards him. The moment was there, the signs were all right. And I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted this boy thief to be the first kiss I’ve ever had.

Except the moment before our lips touched, there was a loud boom that sounded above us. I screamed, pulling backwards. My startled response jerked the boat, a little water seeped in. Bellamy started laughing as I held onto his arm, colors dripping down the sky.

“It’s okay princess,” he wasn’t whispering anymore. The moment we had just shared was long gone, “it’s just the fireworks. Nothing to be scared of. They’re just pretty to look at.”

My heart was pounding in my chest as I looked up and watched more colors rain down from the sky. They were beautiful, greens and reds blending together. I had never seen the fireworks before. I felt stupid as we stared up at the sky, the stars sparkling behind the mass of colors that fell.

“Sorry,” I laughed at myself once the boat was settled and the fireworks were over, “I’ve never heard a sound that loud.”

Bellamy was still smiling, which I realized was rare, “it’s okay. I should’ve warned you. Can I uh, get my arm back? You’re cutting the circulation off.”

I let go of him once I realized we were still so close. I moved away, putting distance between us. I didn’t want to give him space, but after the moment passed I wasn’t sure what we were to each other anymore. I had no experience in this world. I had no experience with him and the life he led. I shook my head, I was foolish to ask him to bring me here.

I laid a flower in the water, hanging my arms over the side. I laid them in a pattern, smiling as the evening settled around us. Bellamy nudged me with his foot as the first lantern was lifted off the ground. They were huge, even bigger up close than from my bedroom window. My mouth fell open as I watched the light swore up in the sky. Slowly there were more, they were floating all around this little kingdom.

“They’re beautiful,” I whispered watching them float up towards the center of the sky. 

Bellamy wasn’t staring at the lights. He was staring at me, “yeah. They’re beautiful.”

I shook my head, “if I were the princess I wouldn’t stay away once I saw that.”

He sighed, “I heard that she was taken. It was a long time ago, she doesn’t even realize who she is. That’s why she doesn’t come home, because she doesn’t realize all these beautiful lights are for her.”

“That’s even worse,” I whispered feeling my heart pull for a girl I’ve never even met. If I had a family like hers waiting for me I’d never want to leave, “do you think she’ll ever realize who she is?”

He shrugged, “everyone still believes she will one day.”

The lanterns were high in the sky, everyone was still watching. Bellamy froze as the boat swayed and he looked at something behind me. I wasn't sure why, but he seemed to change. The boy who had brought me here was different. He wasn’t stiff and tense like the boy sitting across from me was now. He let out a slow breath and grabbed the oars.

“I uh, have to take care of something.”

He looked pale as he took us to the shore. The boat hit the ground as I shivered, pulling my cloak tighter against my shoulders, “Bellamy. What are you doing?”

He shook his head as he jumped out, satchel in hand. He held his hand up when I tried to follow, “you just stay here. I’ll be right back, I promise,” his brown eyes were bright in the moonlight, “I don’t break my promises.”

I swallowed the fear in my throat and watched him walk towards the sand. I didn’t stay in the boat, I jumped out and stood there waiting. I held onto the side of the boat waiting, the darkness surrounding me. My eyes were glued to the place where Bellamy had disappeared. There were voices, followed by noises I couldn’t decipher. I had a feeling there was a fight happening. I wanted to run to him, I wanted to help. But I knew I wouldn’t be helpful when I got there. So I stayed put, I listened and waited here.

Someone came walking out the of woods. I thought it was him, I felt relieved as he came towards me, “Bellamy. Thank god.”

The shadow got bigger, then the person standing in front of me wasn’t him. He was shorter, his face was paler. He laughed at me, “oh foolish little girl. Bellamy took off, just like you feared he would. He said we could have you in exchange for the crown.”

Tears gathered in my eyes, “no,” I shook my head, “he promised.”

The guy laughed again as he gestured towards the water. There was a boat floating off into the distance. I gasped when I saw that familiar head of curly hair. I swallowed my tears, realizing what was about to happen. They knew about me, they knew about my hair. Bellamy told them how valuable I was and he left me to fend for myself.

“Please,” I started to beg as I backed away from the boat. I didn’t wait to hear their answer. I started to run in the other direction. My hair got stuck on a branch, they were so close to me. I screamed before I realized they never grabbed me.

“Clarke,” mother’s voice was right there. I gasped when I sat her standing there with a bat in her hands. She had knocked them out cold, “it’s okay. I’m here.”

“Mother!” I hugged her tightly as she opened her arms, “you were right. You were right I don’t belong here.”

She soothed me softly, “come on. Let’s get home before they wake up.”

I followed her through the forest, her arms still tightly around mine. It took every ounce of strength in me not to turn around and see Bellamy one final time.


	4. Part Four

My room hadn’t changed. Mother didn’t even talk about my escape. Things went back to normal. They went back to normal around me, but they didn’t go back to normal for me. I didn’t feel the same, I wasn’t the same girl that had been trapped in this tower. I was the girl who saw the lanterns, who had been to the palace. Who had fallen in love and lived to tell the tale of heartbreak and betrayal.

I was standing at my mirror, thinking of that crown. I closed my eyes and I could feel the weight of it on my head, I could see the gold glistening in the lake. Bellamy’s voice was loud and deep as I stood there. The princess was taken, she didn’t realize who she was. She didn’t realize she was the one they were looking for. 

I gasped as the words hit home, a memory I never realized I had came back to me. I was a baby, that crown sitting on top of my little blonde head. The queen smiled down at me as I kicked my legs out reaching for my mother. I shook my head, that couldn’t be real could it? I stepped back, tripping on a book and falling into the desk. Things fell down, books boomed on the floor.

“Clarke is everything okay up there?”  
I didn’t have the air in my lungs to answer her. My voice was gone, I was shaking as I looked at my reflection once more. My mother’s eyes weren’t blue, her hair was black. I had curls and hers was straight. I never looked hard enough to see the truth staring me straight in the face. She wasn’t my mother. She wasn’t even related to me.

“Clarke,” she sighed as she opened my bedroom door and I stood there with my hand held over my heart. She looked surprised to see the mess I had made, “what on earth are you doing in here?”

I narrowed my eyes at her, “I’m the missing princess, aren’t I? That’s why you locked me away, why you never wanted anyone to see me. Because you stole me when I was a baby and you didn’t want to give me back.”

She was silent as her mouth fell open. She looked terrified as I accused her of this crime. Then her face went back to normal and she laughed loudly, “you have quiet the imagination my girl. No you are not a princess, stop thinking you are.”

“Bellamy said she was taken. You’re lying, mother,” I stood up straighter, “should I even call you that?”

She didn’t answer me. There were so many things going through my mind as I stood there staring at this stranger. She had raised me, she used me to keep her young. I never had a family because she had been selfish and locked me away. This couldn’t be happening. My entire life was a lie.

“I have to get back to the palace,” I started to push past her but she grabbed my wrist, stopping me from leaving this room.

Her eyes were hard, “you’re not going anywhere.”

 

—-

 

She chained me up to the wall. She didn’t even care that I was supposed to be her daughter. She pulled hard on the shackles and tied the scarf tightly around my mouth so I couldn’t scream. The woman I thought loved me was evil and full of hatred I never knew existed. She never wanted to protect me, she wanted to keep me away from the eyes that would finally realize who I was. Bellamy had broken through. He knew who I was before I realized it.

I still believed he didn’t leave on his own.

Mother smiled at me, “you’ll never see that boy again. He’s long gone, probably being hung up for his crimes.”

My eyes went wide and I tried to get the scarf off my mouth, “it was you. You put that man up to scaring me.”

“My, my sweet child I never knew you were so quick,” she laughed as she tapped something against her chest, “don’t worry. I have a feeling if he does get away, he’ll find his way here.”

It was like she knew something I didn’t. Because after a few minutes we heard noises outside the window. I couldn’t scream, she was glaring at me too hard. My hair was unbraided, it was more than long enough to bring him up. I pulled at my chains, but it was no use. I wasn’t getting away. I couldn’t warn Bellamy before he called out.

"Clarke let down your hair!" I heard his voice and struggled against the chains mother had me in. She raised an eyebrow and gave me that evil smile.

"Well if he insists," she muttered as he called for me once more. She threw my hair down, the bound keeping me from warning him. 

Mother stood by the window watching as he climbed up. I shook my head, this couldn't be happening. I had figured it out, I was the prize. My hair didn't matter, I was the princess they all mourned. Bellamy had seen it from the start.

"Clarke," he looked surprised when he saw me tied up. He didn't get another word out. Instead my mother stabbed him. Blood stained his shirt as he processed the pain. He gasped as I screamed, the bound falling off my mouth and around my neck.

"No please," tears gathered as he fell, my mother only smiling at her work, "let me save him.”

She shook her head, "see what you've done Clarke. Doesn’t matter anymore. Our secret dies here with him. It's a shame too, he looks like one of the good ones. Oh well, let's get moving. We're going somewhere far away where no one will ever find you.”

I pulled away from her, the chains were still too tight to get away from. But as long as I was away from her hands she couldn’t touch me, “stop fighting me on this Clarke. You’re going to come with me whether you want to or not.”

I pulled away from her hands, "no I won't ever stop fighting you," my eyes landed on Bellamy. His face was pale, "just let me save him. I'll go with you. If you let me heal him. I won’t fight, I won’t scream. I’ll follow you and be the good little girl I was before all of this. I just have to save him. Please.”

She sucked in her bottom lip, thinking about my offer. She knew I was a fighter, I'd fight the rest of my life to get away from her. My bottom lip trembled as I waited for her answer. I had to save him, I couldn’t let him die because he had been stupid enough to care about me. She unchained my hands and I crawled towards him. 

Emotions I had never felt before filled my throat as I pulled his head onto my chest, I could feel his heart slowing down, "Bellamy. Here, hold my hand. I'm going to save you.”

"No," he winced as he opened his eyes, "it'll kill you.”

I sighed, "it doesn't matter. You're worth more than this hair, this life. Please, let me help you.”

His brown eyes were filled with pain. But he sat up straighter, his soft fingers brushing my hair off my cheek, "princess," he whispered as he leaned towards me. How fitting was that nickname now that we knew the truth.

Bellamy looked ready to kiss me, my brain clouded over. I leaned forward, forgetting about saving him. But before our lips could touch, before I could understand whatever this was between us, he grabbed my hair and sliced it off at my shoulders.

The room was still, my mothers gasp the only sound we heard. My blonde hair was no longer golden, we watched the long strands die as they fell to the ground. I screamed when I realized what this meant. I looked at him in shock not even caring that my golden hair was now brown and short, "no, no. Bellamy.”

I couldn't save him now. I had nothing left, no way of healing the wound on his stomach. He let out a slow breath, his smile barely there, "you were my new dream.”

These were the last words he spoke. His eyes closed and the life left him. I screamed, clinging to his body as he died. My mother clung to my town hair. The hair that would no longer give me what I needed. I was powerless to stop what had been done. That didn't mean I wouldn’t try. I grabbed his hand, begging him to stay with me. I laid it against my hair, but nothing happened. 

Tears filled my eyes, nothing would heal the break in my heart. I started to hum that stupid song, rocking him back and forth. My tears fell slowly, I closed my eyes hoping he found peace wherever he was. I knew I'd have to tell his sister. Even in our short time together I knew how important she was.

I kept crying as the room lit up with lights. I gasped as his body did the same, the yellow glow under his skin was warm. I stopped rocking, I stopped humming. The wound was healing itself. My hands flew to my mouth as I watched his chest breathe air in once more.

"Clarke?" His deep voice was rusty. He opened his eyes slowly, "did I ever mention that I have a thing for brunettes?”

I couldn't help myself, I laughed. I pulled him in and kissed him hard and long, the idea of losing him still getting out of my system. Bellamy wrapped his arms around me, both of us finally finding exactly what we were looking for.

Once we pulled apart he rested his forehead against mine, "so what do you say princess? I think it's time to get you back home."


	5. FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I loved this story. I need some suggestions for more fanfics. I LOVE WRITING THIS COUPLE! but I'm running low on ideas; I've currently started my own story with characters.
> 
> Thanks for the love. Hopefully I'll post something new soon =)

My parents cried when they stepped out into the courtyard. They didn't even ask me we all just knew we belonged together. They both hugged me, long and hard. The queen, or my mom, even pulled Bellamy into our little reunion. It felt good to be wanted, to have the family I never got to have growing up.

When I was reintroduced to the kingdom as the long lost princess, the entire town celebrated for two weeks. I didn’t remember much of it, I was too busy learning about the boy I thought I had lost. I knew this second chance we weren’t offered shouldn’t go to waste. I couldn’t believe how many people had missed me. I couldn’t believe how big my family had gotten.

Sometimes I miss the woman I thought was my mother. But I know that mourning her will never bring back those years I had lost. This was my family, they were the ones who waited for me to come home all these years. It was amazing to have a real home, even if that home was the palace I had always dreamed about.

“So,” Bellamy took my hand as I closed my bedroom door, “how does it feel to be a real princess, princess?”

I kissed him quickly, “surreal,” I whispered as I squeezed his hand, “but it feels even better to have you beside me.”

“I know it’s my ruggedly handsome looks. They make me fit to become king one day.”

I laughed and hit his chest playfully, “ha ha, you’re so funny. But seriously Bell,” I pulled us to a stop in the middle of the long hallway, “thank you. For saving me. For sacrificing your life and cutting off my hair. I never did thank you for any of it. You’re my real hero, I don’t need a suit of armor to see that in you.”

Bellamy pressed his hands against my face gently and smiled. His lips brushed against mine softly and sweetly. I pulled him into me, his chest hitting mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled at his curls, smiling as he pulled back, “I love you Princess Clarke.”

“As I love you, Bellamy Blake.”

Once the reunion had died down my parents made Bellamy a knight. Well my father had him kneel down and he said a few words while holding a sword. The whole thing took less than five minutes, but Bellamy had been so excited. He had a title, he wasn’t just a poor thief anymore. I was excited for him, the same way he had been excited for me our first night together.

Just as excited as I was for this moment. It was funny, we could barely keep our hands off of each other. But I was still embarrassed whenever someone caught us kissing. My father cleared his throat as we jumped away from each other, “good morning Clarke,” he couldn’t stop smiling whenever he looked at me, “Sir Bellamy.”

Bellamy bowed and I shook my head, “you don’t have to do that all the time you know. It’s just my father.”

Bellamy blushed, “yeah but he’s also the king. I don’t want to get beheaded for being rude.”

I laughed, my father’s laughter joining in. Bellamy looked embarrassed until I kissed his cheek and then he calmed down. Once we all fixed ourselves my father looked at me, “have you told him yet?”

I shook my head, “not yet. I was getting there when you interrupted us.”

The king rolled his eyes, “well we’re waiting in the den. Don’t take too long or I’ll come interrupt you again.”

It was weird how easily I fit back into the life I had lost. I didn’t feel awkward around the parents I barely knew. They didn’t feel awkward around me. Even though I was eighteen, they treated me like their daughter. They didn’t hover over me, they didn’t smother me. They were the parents I never knew I had. They were ten times better than the mother I grew up with.

Before the celebrations started my mom asked about my hair. I told her about the powers I once possessed, how Bellamy saved me from that woman holding me in the tower by cutting it off before I could save him. She looked at him differently after that story. She looked at him like he was the son she never got to have. The son who saved her world by bringing me home. I was glad they liked him.

Because I liked him a whole lot too.

“So what is it you’re supposed to tell me?”

I leaned against the wall as I looked at the stranger who had become so important to me. I always found it amazing how one person could walk into your life and just change everything you knew about yourself. One day you didn’t know them and the next they were all you could think about. 

I smiled as I looked into his brown eyes. My parents sent for his sister to be brought to the palace. He didn’t know, but she was already here and waiting. I was excited to meet her, but I was more excited to see their reunion. I only wish it could’ve been during the celebration, it would’ve been sweeter. But with everything going on I didn’t get a quiet moment until a few nights ago. That’s when I asked them to bring her for him.

I pulled on his hand and started walking towards the den, “there’s someone here for you.”

Bellamy looked confused as we stood outside the door, “please don’t tell me it’s another person I owe money too. I uh, don’t have it.”

I laughed and kissed him softly, “no. You’ll like this surprise I promise. Trust me.”

He tried to keep the kiss going, but I pulled back and turned the door knob. I stepped into the room and saw the younger Blake standing between my parents. She was small, she looked about my age. She had a head full of the same brown hair her brother wore. Her eyes were bigger than his, but they were the same shade. It was easy to see their relation.

“Bell?” her voice was small and weak, she looked tired and dirty. I understood in that moment just how hard their life had been. If Bellamy didn’t steal they would’ve died within months.

“Octavia,” his voice broke as I let go of his hand. I smiled as he looked at me, “you brought her here?”  
I nodded, “my parents asked me if I needed anything. I thought you two might like to get caught up with each other.”

Bellamy surprised me, wrapping his big arms around my waist. He hugged me tightly, kissing me before putting me back down, “thank you,” he shook his head, “thank you so much, princess.”

I giggled at his nickname now, “go see your sister. I’ll be right here.”

He didn’t need anymore convincing. He let go of me and ran towards the girl, pulling her into the tightest hug I never knew was possible. It was the hug of siblings torn apart for too long. I smiled as a tear slipped down his cheek. He kissed her cheek, pushing back her hair and making sure she was okay. I wandered over to my parents and my mom hugged me tightly.

“This was sweet of you to do,” she whispered as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

My father squeezed my shoulder, “you must really like this boy.”

I laughed, feeling foolish since we had only known each other for three weeks now, “yes, I really do.”

“Good,” they said together, “because we like him too.”

Octavia and Bellamy stood together talking and learning about the things they had missed in each other’s life. It was a sight to be seen, but my parents decided they should let the family alone and have a moment together. I agreed.

Before we left my father cleared his throat, “you two are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you need. You’re important to my daughter,” his voice was gentle as he looked at me. Then he looked back to Bellamy and smiled, “which means you’re important to us too.”

Bellamy grabbed my hand before I could leave with them. He pulled me to his side, his sister smiling as she sized me up, “Octavia meet princess Clarke,” he sounded like a man who had finally found everything he ever wanted, “Clarke meet my sister.”

I offered her my hand, but she pulled me into a hug instead, “it’s nice to finally meet you,” I said laughing as she pulled away, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

She looked at her brother, “I’m glad someone finally got him away from that life of crime. I’m glad he’s happy, that he’s found someone like you.”

Bellamy held me close as we all started talking about life outside the palace. I had grown up just like them, I understood them better than the royalty inside these walls. It was nice to have something in common with the younger generation. I smiled as Bellamy kept his arm around my waist, his hand pressed against my back. This was something I could get used to.

We found a routine together. The Blake’s had their own room and Bellamy would come to visit me in mine. I fell into classes learning about the family I would one day take over for. I learned about the country I would one day rule. I learned how to be proper and to be the queen that this place needs. It was strange to learn things I never imagined a life like this one. 

I didn’t have any siblings. My parents told me they were too upset over losing me to try again. They wanted me back home with them so they spent a lot of their free time trying to figure out who took me. They had no idea who the woman claiming to be my mother was. When I described her they shook their heads, disappointed they couldn’t bring her to justice for taking eighteen years from them.

It didn’t matter. We didn’t need justice. We were finally together, we were a family once again. That was all that mattered in the end. I had the people I loved more than anything else all together under one roof. And the best part was, I wasn’t trapped. I could come and go as I pleased within these walls.

The world outside was right there waiting for me if I decided to have another adventure like the one that lead me here to this place.

I wasn’t as curious now that the key hadn’t been taken away from me. I didn’t have the urge to run, not when I had the opportunity to learn about the world and everything it was. 

The paintings in my old room was the only thing I truly missed about that life. I missed seeing the lanterns that lit up the sky every time I woke up. I told my mother about them, how I didn’t know they were meant for me, but I loved them all the same. She cried, she knew they were important in bringing me home. I never realized it, but they had served their purpose.

I had fallen in love with the lights that were there for signaling me home. She never gave up hope, even when my father told her they weren’t going to find me. She knew I was out there waiting to find my way back to my rightful place.

We still light the lanterns on my birthday. It reminds us how truly lucky we are that I found my way home. That I was back here and alive. I loved the lights, my father loved watching me light up the night’s sky and remember how hard it had been to do it without me. They were more than a sign of hope now. They were a sign of rebirth, a kingdom becoming whole once more.

Life moved along easily once I found my place in my new home. I knew I wasn’t ready to be a real princess, that would come with time and patience. But I had the support system I more than needed to make that a reality. I had a knight who loved me more than anything, a mother and father would never gave up on me. Even Octavia was becoming the sister I always yearned to have.

I used to be the girl trapped in the tower, the girl locked away from a life she so desperately wanted to live. Now I was the princess, the girl who finally found her way back home.

I know what the real question is. Did I marry Bellamy? Well after months and months of asking me to, I finally said yes. Now we were waiting on our own little prince or princess to arrive. 

I guess you could say we lived happily ever after.


End file.
